In a color video camera, light from the object is split into three color components, usually red, green and blue. Three detectors are positioned respectively to receive these three different components, and convert them into electrical signals for further processing. The detectors must be very accurately and carefully positioned in order to generate electrical signals which are accurate representations of the corresponding color image.